Quidditch pants
by Fairie Daggers
Summary: Lily Evans lives off consistency. James Potter craves change. So what happens when James steals Lily’s pajamas?


Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would be much more rich and not live where I do.

Summary: Lily Evans lives off consistency. James Potter craves change. So what happens when James steals Lily's pajamas?

Rating: M for language and mild sexual themes.

* * *

Lily had a set schedule. If it were a list, it would look something like this:

6:30 – Wake Up

6:33 – Start Shower

6:33.5 – Undress

6:34 – Shower

6:45 – Get Dressed

6:48 – Go Down to Breakfast

6:59 – Arrive in the Great Hall

7:01 – Eat Breakfast

7:32 – Leave the Great Hall

7:48 – Arrive at Transfiguration

8:00 – Transfiguration Begins

9:00 – Transfiguration Ends

9:01 – Leave for Defense Against the Dark Arts

9:08 – Arrive at Defense

9:10 – Defense Begins

10:10 – Defense Ends

10:00.5 – Leave for the Library for Free Period

10:04 – Arrive at Library

10:04.5-11:20 – Study

11:21 – Leave for Great Hall

11:26 – Arrive at Great Hall and Eat

1:20 – Leave for Potions

1:27 – Arrive in Potions

1:30 – Potions Begins

2:30 – Potions Ends

2:32 – Leave for History of Magic

2:38 – Arrive in History of Magic

2:40 – History of Magic Begins

3:40 – History of Magic Ends

3:41 – Leave for the Heads Common Room

3:46 – Arrive at the Heads Common Room

3:48-5:30 – Study

5:32 – Leave for the Great Hall

5:39 – Arrive in the Great Hall

5:40 – Eat

6:49 – Leave For Head Common Room

7:56 – Arrive in Head Common Room

7:58-8:58 – Study/Finish Homework

9:00-10:00 – Patrol with Potter

10:03 - Undress

10:05 – Go to Sleep

And that was Lily's life. 41 steps that never changed. And she liked it that way.

* * *

James Potter could not stand consistency. His life was wild, unpredictable. And he liked it that way. Two days were never the same for James and his friends. He had no set schedule. The rules he was supposed to abide by meant nothing to him. He did what he wanted, whenever he wanted. If he didn't want to sit through a boring lecture in History of Magic, James wasn't going to.

The one thing he did do on a regular schedule was patrol with Lily. 9:00 PM to 10:00 PM.

Every night.

Evans was like an addiction. He needed her to have his high. And if that meant doing something on a regular basis, so be it.

But that didn't mean that he had to do _everything_ on a regular basis.

"I don't know what you see in her mate. She's crazy! C'mon man! You need to find a girl with a little spontaneity!"

James was completely oblivious to Sirius' rant. Lily had just walked into the Great Hall for her supper. James checked his watch. 5:39. Right on time.

"Pad. I know how I'm going to make Evans fall in love with me."

* * *

James missed patrols that night. Lily did not mind, other than the fact that it was not routine. She liked routine. But she also liked quiet, and James did not allow much quiet. So she was willing to overlook the fact that he was gone.

Lily checked her watch and looked around her. 10:00. Right on time.

She entered the Head Common room, walked straight past Potter without a word, and entered her private room. Immediately she stripped down to her undies to change. She opened her wardrobe and froze.

Her pajamas were missing. The only pajamas she ever wore. The only pajamas she owned. And they were missing. Gone.

Maybe the house elves had not washed them.

No.

They always had her pajamas washed, every day.

And every day, when she opened her wardrobe to put on her pajamas, they were sitting, folded, on top of her second shelf.

But her second shelf was completely bare.

There was only one person who would be stupid enough to take her pajamas.

"POTTER!"

* * *

James was sitting on the couch. His homework, props only, was spread out on the table in front of him, and to anyone who did not know James, they would assume he was concentrating very hard.

Lily knew better. She stormed in to the Common Room, furious. "Where the hell are my pajamas Potter."

James just grinned. "I don't know why you even need pajamas Evans. I would totally sleep with you every night just like that."

Apparently, in her haste to find her pajamas, Lily forgot she was only dressed in her panties and bra.

This was totally not part of her schedule.

But she _really_ wanted her pajamas back, so she would overlook the fact that she was standing in front of the most gorgeous guy in Hogwarts in her underwear. Also the fact that he said he would shag her. That was _definitely_ not part of the schedule.

James cocked an eyebrow. "Which pajamas Evans?"

"Oh don't be stupid Potter! _MY_ pajamas!"

"You know Evans, I do not believe that I have ever seen you in your pajamas. Once you go upstairs, you disappear."

Lily stopped to consider this information. He hadn't seen her in her pajamas. So he obviously did not know what they looked like, or where she kept them. She was just over reacting.

"Ok Potter. Night."

She turned to walk away.

"You mean the light purple pants with the different sized black spots on them and the black tank top that has the weird back?"

Lily froze.

She pivoted slowly, a look of shock and anger plastered on her face.

"Where. Are. They." She paused between each word, her teeth clenched together.

James just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Potter. Give me my bloody pajamas." Her voice was emotionless. It was worse than the anger.

"If they're bloody, why do you want them? That is pretty gross…"

Lily just glared.

"Ok, bad time for humor." Still glaring. "Alright. I'll give them back on one condition."

Lily simply raised an eyebrow.

James took this to mean that she wanted him to continue.

"Kiss me."

Whatever Lily was expecting, this wasn't it. "Whh…. What?!"

"Kiss. Me."

"James. I can't. It's not… It's not on the schedule."

"Screw the schedule!" James' outburst made her look at him in shock. He stared into her eyes. "You, Lily Evans, need to have some fun. Be spontaneous! Do something so outrageous that you will never want to have a schedule again! Kiss me."

She wanted to. She really did. But she didn't think she could handle the change. It was… she looked at her watch. 10:12.

"James, just give me my pajamas back so I can go to sleep."

James looked apologetic. "I really don't have them."

"Well where are they?" Lily was getting frustrated now.

"I… uh. I kinda, on accident, might have given them to Sirius…"

"WHAT! 'On accident!'" She walked forward and pushed his chest. Hard.

He stumbled back, taken by surprise. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Don't you have any others?"

"No! Why would I need others when those are perfectly fine?!" She looked offended that he had even suggested something so outrageous.

She slumped on the couch in defeat. "I'm not sleeping like this," she moaned, her head in her hands.

"I have some extra sleep pants and shirts if the idea doesn't disgust you too much." There was a slight edge to his voice, and Lily lifted her head out of her hands and looked at James.

"What is your problem? No one stole your pajamas. You aren't sitting here, practically naked, completely embarrassed. What could possibly be wrong with you?"

"My plan isn't working, that's what's wrong!" James burst out.

"What plan?" Lily stood up and walked back to her room. "Never mind. I don't even care. Goodnight."

* * *

She slammed the door shut and threw herself on the bed. She looked at her watch. 10:34. Fuck. Her whole day was going to be off.

There was a timid knock at her door.

She didn't bother to get up. He would come in anyway.

The door creaked open and James' messy hair poked through, followed by the rest of his body. He held up a bundle of clothes, almost like a peace offering. He lied them on her bed, and walked out without a word.

She picked them up. It was a plain black shirt and some sleep pants with snitches on them. She knew they were James' favorite. He wore them all the time in the Head Common room, especially when he was studying. He would always slide his hands over his knees when he was wearing them, and Lily was always curious why. She slid them on and rubbed her hands on her legs. They were probably the most soft pants she had ever worn. She understood now,

Lily removed her bra and put on the shirt. It was better than the pants. It smelled like him.

Lily could feel an immense guilt trip coming on, but she tried to force it down. She needed to get as much sleep as she could.

She needed to maintain the schedule.

* * *

James was feeling like a real ass hole.

Not only had he stolen her pajamas, but he had been really insensitive about the whole ordeal.

So he had given her his favorite shirt and pajama bottoms. It was his peace offering.

And now he was lying in his bed, reflecting on all his ass holley-ness. It was no wonder his plan had failed. It was a horrible plan to begin with!

James was so absorbed in his reflections that he did not hear the soft click of his door as it gently swung open.

He was aware, however, of the warm body that slid into bed with him.

James shot up. "What the hell are you doing!"

Lily just pushed gently on his chest, commanding him to lie down. "Quit talking, I need to get my sleep." And with that she cuddled up against him and fell asleep.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, softly rubbing his hand against the soft waist band of _his_ sleep pants. He grinned and closed his eyes.

Maybe he should be an ass hole more often….


End file.
